The invention concerns an inert insertion of the type stated in the description of the application.
The use of inert insertions for explosive wave guidance and thereby for increasing the effect of shaped charges is well known and is customary in many cases. The inert insertions are used as pure cylindrical shapes but also as pure cone shapes or even as truncated cones. In addition, cylindrical shapes with very sharply rounded-off edges on one side or both sides are well known. These inert insertions nevertheless do not result in sufficient penetration depths in modern multiplate targets and a relatively great dispersion of performance data.
The invention has the special task of increasing the shaped charge performance, more particularly with respect to modern multiplate targets, and decreasing the dispersion of performance data.
The inert insertion according to the invention can advantageously be used, for example, in shaped charge rounds for tube weapons, in shaped charge warheads of rockets and shaped charge mines. Their utilization takes place preferentially in shaped charges with funnel-shaped or approximately funnel-shaped charge lining. It is used preferentially in press-loadings, for example, of desensitized cyclonite (RDX) or HMX but can also be used in cast charges, for example from a mixture of TNT and cyclonite or HMX. It is preferentially made of plastic but can also be made from metal, ceramics or other inert materials. The edges of the inert insertion can be rounded off.
The inert insertion according to the invention is inserted in explosives which feature a cylindrical or approximately cylindrical shape at least in the area of the cylindrical part of the inert insertion. The inert insertion which features in the cross section the shape of a triangle or trapezoid, respectively, with mounted square has proven to be surprisingly favorable in the area of the dimensional relationships stated in the claim. The diameter d of the cylindrical part of the inert insertion amounts in this case preferentially between about 50 and 200 mm. If the small diameter b of the truncated cone is selected equal to zero, it follows that the truncated cone becomes a cone. The distance a of the cylindrical part from the lining of the explosive is thereby preferentially less than about 1/5 d. The thickness e of the explosive layer between the inert insertion and the bottom surface of the explosive is preferentially less than about 1/4 d.